Imogen Lloyd
|name = Imogen Grace Lloyd |font = Century Gothic |image = Imogen Lloyd.png |width = 245 |gender = Female |age = 20 |birthday = March 1, 1994 |education = Barfield Community College (graduated) |occupation = Bartender |address = 14 Portland Street, Barfield |relationships = it's an open marriage |housemates = Darren Ferguson |appearance = I like my body and I was always taught to flaunt what you've got. I'm heavy on the eye makeup but easy on the eyes. I've got my leather jacket, and my blonde curls and pretty much, I have beautiful everything. |personality = People seem to think I'm a bitch, but they just don't know how to manipulate people to get what you want. If I want things, I get them. The only one who can really stop me is Darren, but I have him wrapped around my little finger. |history = I was born here in Barfield. My mom was a prostitute, my dad was a rich guy, you do the math. I got dumped on his doorstep and since then I've been the light of daddy's eye. When I was fourteen daddy's hell wife came into the picture and was trying to cut me out, so I gave her what she deserved and got to spend a weekend in juvi. That was fun. Despite rumors, I haven't been back to juvi, just to visit friends. I moved out of home at the end of last year because daddy's stupid wife decided to get pregnant. Anyway, after high school I got sent to jail for punching some slut in the face she had it coming though and three months later I was eligible for parole on the condition that I complete a college degree, so look at me, I'm a fucking model student. |family = *'Grant Lloyd:' I'm daddy's little princess and I like it that way. He's important in some business industry or something (I think he's a lawyer) but he knows how I like things and if I want something he's more than happy to get it for me. *'Caroline Prescott-Lloyd:' she can go piss off or something and take her baby with her and then I'll move back home *'Maddox Prescott-Lloyd:' ew can you just not |friends = *'Darren Ferguson:' Darren is one of the friends I made during my weekend at juvi. He's not a serious criminal, he just likes taking joyrides. He called me up when he got out and he's like a brother to me. Only we have this whole friends-with-benefits thing going on too, so he's not really like a brother in that sense. *'Katie Stone:' Katie is fucking amazing. Love that bitch. |trivia = *I have a car which daddy paid for. When Caroline complained about it I ran over her flower bed. She doesn't complain anymore. |note = Alright, how to describe Imogen? I've wanted to make a Gage OC for a while but I never really had a personality, but then after an awkward discussion about how Gage's boobs look ah-mazing I kinda thought that it might be fun to have an OC who flaunts their sexuality and then as I was making her she became more manipulative and hard-shelled. The "I have beautiful everything" is actually from this gif I have of Gage which is why included it. lols i brought her back bc I kinda missed her even though I have like Prue and Lexi now. |fc = Gage Golightly |user = Minithepeanut|background = black |bodyfontcolor = #FE2E9A |color1 = #FE2E9A |color2 = #FE2E9A}}